Calibrating sensors is well known in the art. Calibration is performed on individual sensors so that uniform output measurements can be obtained. Many prior art sensors are calibrated before final manufacturing steps have been completed. However, due to stresses created during the manufacturing process caused by the materials used, variation in the sensor elements and the environment, the output of the sensor may vary from sensor to sensor. Thus, it is preferred in the art to calibrate each sensor after the manufacturing has been completed so that each sensor has substantially the same uniform output when exposed to the same stresses such as pressure, temperature, position, etc.